


Double Pleasure, Double Fun

by magnusduh



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Magnus Bane, Double Penetration, M/M, Malec are friends with benefits, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Alec Lightwood, Top Underhill, future boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 05:06:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusduh/pseuds/magnusduh
Summary: Magnus wants to be double penetrated. He convinces Alec Lightwood, his friend with benefits, and a good friend of his into granting his wish.





	Double Pleasure, Double Fun

For a while, Magnus had wanted to try double penetration. When he told Alec about it, he didn’t expect him to agree so easily.

He had known Alec Lightwood since his sophomore year in college and they had been friends with benefits since then. He still remembered the first time Alec fucked him after the Halloween party the night they met. Alec took him to his dorm room and fucked him so hard against his desk his ass had been sore for three days.

Since then, he knew he wanted to have sex with Alec again, and he did. For almost two years they had been fucking, at first it started as a sort of stress relief of the college life, but then like a sort of unspoken agreement they stopped seeing other people almost a year ago. They were exclusive now. Magnus didn’t know what that meant for him, all he knew was that every time he saw Alec on the hallways of campus his stomach tingled and his heart beat faster.

They weren’t boyfriends, but he was sure they weren’t regular fuck buddies either. Maybe he really should man up and ask Alec for a date…

Well, that didn’t matter know, all that mattered for him at the moment was how Alec and his best friend Underhill were fingered him open, both of them with two fingers inside Magnus’ clenching hole.

“Holy shit” Magnus whined and he felt Alec and Underhill taking turn to fuck their fingers inside him.

“Fuck, so hot” Underhill groaned next to him, caressing Magnus’ thigh. The Asian man was currently on his back, with his legs on the air being held by Alec and Underhill, his ass on full display for the both of them.

“You are swallowing these fingers like it is nothing, Magnus. Fuck” Alec said with lust on his tone, his eyes fixated on Magnus’ entrance.

“Finger me open, yes!” Magnus hissed, throwing he had back on the pillow when he felt Alec’ tongue on the rim of his ass.

“Taste so good” he heard Alec grumble against the sensitive skin.

“Fuck, Alec, I’ll always be grateful for offering me this” Underhill said to his best friend with a smirk, watching him awe as Magnus’ ass _swallowed_ their fingers.

Magnus laughed lightly. When he proposed Alec the idea, he was surprised when Alec knew instantly who he wanted in the threesome with them. Underhill had been Alec’s friend since their first year of college and he was gay as well, although Alec swears they had never had sex, Magnus could admit the blonde man was hot as hell.

He had a gorgeous cock as well. Thick and long, red on the tip that made Magnus’ mouth water by just looking at it.

“Magnus here is a cockslut, I had to make sure I picked someone with a dick as big as mine” Alec muttered smugly as he fisted his own hard erection.

Magnus’ eyes followed Alec’s hand, he couldn’t help but lick his lips when he saw Alec’s dick. Oh how many nights he had spent on his knees between Alec’s legs worshipping that perfect dick. He loved everything about it, the taste, the feel on his hands, the vein on the underside, the big balls that accompanied it, but especially how big and thick it was that Magnus could barely fit it on his fist when he jerked Alec off.

“I knew you were perfect for the task when I caught you fucking that twink on your bead” Alec chuckled at the thought. “He was screaming in ecstasy, yelling how big and thick and perfect your dick was.”

“Enough talking” Magnus groaned, interrupting the chat Alec and Underhill were having between his parted legs. “Fuck my ass now” he commanded with a raspy voice.

“Are you sure you are ready?” Alec asked him, his fingers and Underhill’s still moving inside him.

“Alexander, you had been fucking me with your fingers for almost half an hour. I am ready!” Magnus almost screamed in frustration, he wanted to get fucked. Now.

“Okay, okay…” Alec muttered, removing his fingers from Magnus’ ass and cleaning them with the towel next him. Underhill did the same.

“He is desperate for our cocks, fuck” the blonde man groaned, looking at Magnus’ hole clenching at nothing.

“Told you. Cockslut” Alec said, smirking at Magnus when he shot him a death glare.

“How are we going to do this?” Underhill asked as he jerked himself off.

“Alec seated with his back on the headboard and you behind me, your chest against my back” Magnus explained to them, shamelessly fucking himself with his own fingers, making the other two moan at the view.

“Fuck, yes. Let’s get started then” Alec said. Quickly he sat on the middle of the bed, in the position Magnus wanted.

“I see I am not the only desperate one” Magnus winked at him, Underhill and him sharing a quick grin at Alec’s eagerness.

After fucking his fingers inside him a couple of time, Magnus pulled them out and sat on Alec’s lap, his cock resting against Magnus’ crack.

“Ready?” Magnus asked him.

“Fucking sit on my cock” Alec grunted, his hips stuttering, looking for Magnus’ tight heat around him.

Magnus smiled and kissed him, he grabbed Alec’s erection with his hand and slowly he sat on it.

“Holy fuck” Alec gritted between his teeth. “So fucking tight” Alec placed his hands on Magnus’ asscheeks when he was fully inside him. “Always so tight, it doesn’t matter how many times I fuck you.”

“Mmmmm” Magnus hummed, basking on the pleasure of Alec’s dick inside him. “So big.”

“Are you ready, Magnus?” Underhill’s voice woke him up of his trance. Alec’s dick always made him go crazy. “Are you ready to take a second cock inside you?”

Magnus nodded and giggled his ass, making Alec’s cock going impossibly deep inside him.

“Jesus, fuck!” Alec moaned under him, his hands moving up down from Magnus’ ass to his thighs.

“Ready, Alexander?” he asked Alec when Underhill placed himself behind him. When Alec nodded, he felt a bite on his shoulder and Underhill’s dick against the rim of his ass.

“Fucking perfect ass” Underhill grumbled, with the head of his dick he teased Magnus’ hole, making the other man clench around Alec.

“Fuck, you better get in here soon” Alec growled when he felt Magnus’ walls tightening around his dick.

“Fuck me, please” Magnus begged, turning his head to Underhill, kissing him hard.

Magnus separated his lips from Underhill’s when he felt the head of his dick breaching his hole. _Finally._

“Jesus… so tight” Underhill groaned, his eyes closed by the pleasure he was feeling.

“So big, so fucking big” Magnus moaned, his head resting on Alec’s shoulder as Underhill’s dick seated in his ass next to Alec’s.

“Your ass… holy fuck, so good” Alec said before he grabbed Magnus hair and started to kiss him. “I can feel you next to me, so hot” he groaned, looking at his best friend.

“Your dick is really as big as mine, shit!” Underhill said, his dick twitching against Alec’s hardness.

 “Of course” Alec winked at him. “Ready for us to fuck you?” he asked Magnus, caressing his hipbones with his thumbs.

Magnus smirked and him and clenched his ass, making Alec and Underhill groan, their hips stuttering a little. Magnus moaned at the sudden movement. Fuck, it felt so good.

“So ready” Magnus responded. He placed his hand on Alec’s strong chest, his back against Underhill chest. “Fuck me with those cocks.”

“Fuck yes” he heard Underhill say with excitement behind him. He felt how he changed his position. He unfolded himself on Magnus back, letting Alec’s thighs free from his weight. That way they were free to move and fuck Magnus’ ass as they pleased.

Slowly Underhill moved his hips, pulling about an inch out before going in.

“Yes!” Magnus hissed, under him Alec moaned at the friction Underhill’s dick brought against his own erection.

Now, it was Alec’s turn, with the same pace as Underhill he fucked Magnus slowly, letting him getting use to the huge dicks inside him. After all, this was Magnus’ first time being double penetrated.  

“Harder” Magnus demanded, his nails scratching Alec’s hairy chest. “I won’t break. Fuck me hard. Use me.”

Alec and Underhill moaned when Magnus rocked his hips, riding their dicks. Alec looked at Underhill, they nodded to each other. He grabbed Magnus’ waist with a strong hold, stopping his movements.

Then, without giving him any time, Underhill placed his hands on Magnus’ shoulders for leverage and fucked him hard. Then Alec took his turn and with the same force he fucked him so hard the headboard of the bed collided against the wall.

After that, they started to fuck Magnus hard and fast, like he asked. They alternated their thrusts, a few seconds each so Magnus was always filled and fucked.

“Fucking yes, that what I was talking about, fuck me, fuck me, c’mon, your dicks feel so good on my ass, so big, your are both so big, filling me up so good, I love this. Fuck me, yes, yes!” Magnus babbled nonstop as he was fucked into oblivion.

“You are taking these cocks so good, Magnus” Alec complimented him as he took his turn, thrusting up into Magnus’ ass, caressing Underhill’s hot dick in each thrust. Magnus cock bobbed on his stomach when Alec speeded up his thrusts planting his feet on the mattress while Underhill kissed his neck softly, making him shiver at the soft touch.

“God, you are wrecking my ass” he moaned when Alec stopped and Underhill started to fuck him now. Alec’s dick staying still against his prostate.

“Such a slutty ass” Underhill whispered on his ear, the sound of his hipbones against Magnus’ ass resounding on the room. “Letting us use you as we want. You are so good to us. Such a good boy.”

Magnus hummed in agreement. His mouth hanging open as a bunch of sinful sounds were escaping from it.

“You were fucking made for two cocks, Magnus” he muttered, grabbing Magnus hair as he fucked him with all he had.

Magnus screamed at the sudden change, Underhill was using him and he was enjoying every moment of it. He could feel his cock touching his prostate with Alec’s every time he went in.

“Cl-Close” he managed to say between moans.

“Yes, come for us, baby” Alec groaned, starting to fuck him again. Now they fucked him once each time, when Underhill was in, Alec was out and vice versa. Magnus had never been so full of dick. It was fantastic.

“Yes, yes, like that” he screamed and rocked his hips back, meeting them on every thrust of their dicks.

“So good, your ass is so good” Alec said, moving his upper body and resting his weight on his planted hands on the mattress, like that he could kiss Magnus as they fucked him. Magnus happily returned the kiss, his hands tangling between Alec’s messy hair.

Magnus was so fucking close he could cry, the feel of two cocks fucking him was too much. When both Underhill and Alec pulled out and fucked him at the same time, he broke the kiss he was sharing with Alec and screamed until his throat was sore. He came without even touching his dick, he felt his orgasm hitting him with such a strength it left him gasping for air, his ass clenching around the two huge dicks still fucking his ass.

He felt how Underhill and Alec’s thrusts stuttered a little before he was rewarded with two big loads filling his ass to the brim.

“Shit, so good” Alec grunted, he was still moving inside Magnus, fucking him through their orgasms. Magnus was so wet inside from his and Underhill’s loads. It was the dirtiest hottest thing he had ever felt.

“You are so full, Magnus” Underhill said as he came down from his orgasm. “You ass took our loads so good.”

“Fuck yes” Magnus hummed, enjoying how Alec and Underhill were still thrusting a little on his ass, like they couldn’t get enough of it despite they came so plentiful seconds ago. “Your dicks were so good.”

“You were so good, Magnus” Alec smiled at him, caressing his cheek. “You really are every tops dream.”

“Agreed” Underhill chuckled, playfully slapping Magnus’ ass. “The best bottom I’ve ever fucked. You are a lucking man Lightwood.”

“Yes, I am” Alec said with eyes full of joy.

They managed to stay inside Magnus for a couple of minutes before their dicks were totally soft and slipped out of his ass, Magnus instantly lay on the bed, his ass clenching at nothing.

“Fuck” Alec cursed when he saw Magnus’ ass still open, his and Underhill’s load leaking from it.

“So full” Magnus said, clenching his ass and offering them a better view. He smirked when he heard both men groan behind him.

“If I could I would fuck you again” Underhill said, checking the clock on the wall. “But I have class in twenty minutes.”

Alec lay on the bed next to Magnus, his arm around Magnus’ slim waist.

“If you ever want to repeat it, call me” Underhill said, he was totally dressed now.

“We will” Magnus smiled at him. He turned his face to Alec when they were left alone.

“So… what should we do now?” he asked him.

“I think we should cuddle a little and order some food” Alec responded with a warm smile. “Then if your ass is up for it I could fuck you again, if you still want two dicks we could use that dildo I gave you for Christmas last year. How that does sound?”

Magnus laughed before he kissed Alec.

“It sounds perfect.”


End file.
